


Whipped Roses

by ScissorSheep



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I am not sorry at all for this cavity inducing fic., M/M, These two have taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray felt a deep relief as Ryan left to go rinse his mug, and took a deep breath of air. Jesus this was ridiculous. Ray found himself wondering if Ryan felt the same tension he did. Was it both of them that struggled with nerves each time they were alone like this? It was a completely different situation when the rest of the Achievement Hunters were around. There were other things to focus on, like how much of an idiot Gavin was being, or how funny it was whenever Michael was sabotaged by Gavin. Vice versa. Team Nice Dynamite was always a great source of entertainment."<br/>~~~<br/>That one cavity inducing fic in which Ray realizes his feelings for Ryan. Fluffy times ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This god damn plot bunny ran out of control. I needed to get this into my computer as fast as possible. If you happen to find any errors please let me know.
> 
> ARGH R & R Connection is taking over my life.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ray sits back in his chair and let’s a soft sigh pass his lips, it’s getting pretty close to 7 and really he should be long gone. The office is mostly empty, the only other person at the office at the moment was Ryan, who had retreated into the break room to fetch himself another cup of coffee. It would be his fourth of the night. Ray was having issues concentrating after doing so much editing, his brain felt fuzzy and his legs were stiff from sitting still for hours on end. It was a long work day, everyone was busy filming Let’s Play videos, editing previous videos, tweaking their computers.

Ryan had been working on a build in Minecraft for longer then he would have liked to admit. Ray had just finished editing the newest Grand Theft Auto Five Let’s Play. With a sigh Ray closes the windows on his computer and shuts it down. If Ray had to put any more time at work tonight, he was going to go brain dead. 

Ray gathers his purple jacket and slips it on stretching, a soft groan leaves his lips as his back pops, the tension floods from Ray’s lower back and holly shit that was nice.

“Jesus I’m getting old.” Ray zips his jacket and slips out of the Achievement Hunter office to seek out Ryan.

“Ryan!” Ray glances around and notices Ryan sitting at one of the several tables they had used to film Ten Little Roosters.

“Hey, It’s like two hours after five, we seriously should head out. I’m starting to lose all concentration at this point.” Ray plops himself into a chair directly across from Ryan whose face is tired. “Plus you look tired.” Ray adds as an afterthought his fingers twiddling with the white strings of his hoodie.

“Is this your subtle way of asking me for a ride?” Ryan chuckles lightly and takes a deep sip from the coffee he is currently nursing.

“Yeah I guess so, would be easier than trying to ask Gavin, or Michael. No one is going to want to come back to work after they just left.” Ray glances over at Ryan and gives him a sheepish smile.

“Have you ever considered trying to drive or going to driver’s ed?”

“Ryan, I am Hispanic, and I am piss pour. Plus who needs to learn to drive when I could always take a bus or mooch off of Gavin.” Ray feels himself grinning at this point and Ryan stares at him for a minute.

“Yeah sure I guess, I don’t mind.” Ryan lets out a sigh before continuing, “Let me finish this cup and save the shit on my computer.”

“Actually, do you wanna go eat somewhere? I am fucking starving. I can help pay.” Ray asks hopefully.

“Yeah, I was just thinking I wanted to get a bite to eat.” Ryan reclines in his seat and lets a groan slip past his lips, he hadn’t realized just how sore his back was. As gamers they figured their bodies would eventually get used to the tumultuous task of sitting all day. But apparently not.

“Did you want a cup of coffee?” Ryan breaks the momentary silence.

“Yeah that actually sounds really good right now.” 

Ryan gets up and sheepishly fetches a mug of coffee off of the counter.

“That was quick.” Ray raises an eyebrow suspiciously eyeing the mug of coffee that Ryan gently places in front of Ray.

“Yeah I uh… I made it earlier just in case you wanted some… I even made a rose out of the cream.” Ryan sits down in his previous seat and leans back, their eyes meet again and Ryan is the one that breaks eye contact. Ray feels his face heat up.

There is a rather comfortable silence that settles between them, the only noise is their breathing and the occasional slurp of coffee, but other than that the office is completely silent. Ray pulls out his 3DS and starts up Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. Might as well pass the time doing something productive. Like beating the shit out of the elite four which he had started to do on his lunch break.

Oh.

Ray realizes the reason for his hunger, he had been too busy beating the shit out of victory road, and the first of the Elite Four, Sydney, to remember to eat. Eh, it wasn’t the first time he had skipped meals in order to play a game. Most meals skipped often involved a quest for an achievement. Although sometimes he just was seriously not hungry. 

Ray felt Ryan’s gaze on him and glanced up from the forced cut scene outside the second Elite Four’s room Phoebe. They locked eyes, Ryan held his cup to his lips and a soft flush spread across his cheeks as he realized he had been caught starring.

“Can I help you Ryan?” Ray grins slightly as he notices the sudden color dusted across Ryan’s cheeks.

“Sorry, just sort of spacing out. Been a long day and all…” He murmurs softly.

The atmosphere is suddenly different between them now. Ray feels himself clamming up and licks his lips, the sudden onslaught of nerves cause his heart to speed up a bit. This was the first time, in a long time that the two of them had been alone together. Their friendship seemed to revolve around the constant playful R & R Connection jokes. The more sexually inappropriate they were with each other, the closer they got.

The rest of the Achievement Hunter office seemed to be taking note to it as well. Geoff, Gavin, and Michael often chimed in little playful innuendos around them all the time. Jack seemed to mind his own business for the most part, although Ryan and Ray had never been the closest to Jack.

The room is filled with a tension now, Ray isn’t quite sure what the tension implied but it was so thick a knife could cut the air. Ray felt himself grow hot, and he unzipped his jacket in an effort to alleviate his nerves. This always seemed to happen around Ryan, the Hispanic often found himself into situations that made him look like a fool in order to cover up the nerves that popped up whenever he found himself in an intimate situation with Ryan.

Much like what was going on right now. Ryan was staring at the coffee pot on the counter which was apparently the most interesting thing in the world at the moment, and Ray found himself incapable of tearing his eyes off of Ryan.

Their eyes met again and they shared small smiles before Ryan stood with his now empty coffee cup in hand. The sandy haired man made his way to the small sink in the break room and the sound of running water echoed back into the sitting area Ray was.

Ray felt a deep relief as Ryan left to go rinse his mug, and took a deep breath of air. Jesus this was ridiculous. Ray found himself wondering if Ryan felt the same tension he did. Was it both of them that struggled with nerves each time they were alone like this? It was a completely different situation when the rest of the Achievement Hunters were around. There were other things to focus on, like how much of an idiot Gavin was being, or how funny it was whenever Michael was sabotaged by Gavin. Vice versa. Team Nice Dynamite was always a great source of entertainment.

At work it was also easy to forget everyone’s presence and be so immersed in a game, or editing. There were some days they barely spoke anything besides the typical morning as they arrived to work. Some days it was as if only the two of them existed in the often crowded and noisy office. 

Very rarely did they get time to just themselves at work or outside of work. Most days off were spent the same way the days at the office were spent: Playing video games. Ray with his Xbox One and Ryan often on the PC. They were gamers! Ray often spent his free time chasing after almost impossible achievements, considering he had almost every achievement for every game he played, which was beyond impressive. There was a reason he was considered the best gamer in the office. Ryan wasn’t bad himself, although Michael trumped everyone else in the office and is generally the second best gamer in the office.

“Ray, are you done with your coffee? You barely touched it.” Ryan’s voice sounds the slightest bit dejected.

Ray jumps at the sound of his co-workers voice his train of thought derailing completely. A deep chuckle fills the air and Ray feels shivers roll up his spine. Well that was interesting, he finds himself thinking absent mindedly. 

He doesn’t want to tell him the reason why he hasn’t touched the coffee is because the rose is beautiful. 

“Jesus fuck Ryan, you scared the living shit out of me.” He takes in a shaky breath, “Were on earth did you learn to make roses like that?”

“When I was in college I worked at a coffee shop, every once in a while I would make a rose on the top of a pretty girl’s cup.” Ryan shrugged absent mindedly fiddling with his keys and jacket.

Ray felt a burst of warmth fill his chest a small, shy smile adorned his lips. Neither of them said anything more about the subject. Although Ray couldn’t help but wonder if that meant Ryan found him attractive, like those girls? Why would he bring it up otherwise? Ray decided against asking Ryan to elaborate, he could live in his fantasies that yes that is exactly what the gent meant.

“So what did you feel like eating?” Ryan rushed out, a tentative smile pulling at his lips. 

“Whatever the heck you feel like, honestly I don’t care.” Ray chanced a glance at Ryan, the same smile decorated his face, and they both were smiling at each other like idiots.

“Chinese then?” 

“Yeah, hell yeah that sounds great Ryan.” Ray felt himself starring at Ryan intently, who in turn crumpled under his gaze and coughed pointing towards the exit.

“Shall we go then?” The gent asked, his voice trembled slightly as he searched for his words. His heart was beating so quickly. Whenever Ryan was around the lad this always happened. He felt giddy, and sad that perhaps they didn’t spend as much time together as they could have. They walked in silence to Ryan’s car, the November crisp air hit them suddenly as they left the warm Rooster Teeth office.

The stars above them glittered beautifully and Orion shone down on them from above. The glittering galaxies above, and the soft light from the moon provided enough light for them to see as the Austin skies were cloaked in the blanket of night.

Ryan yawned softly and as he reached up to cover his mouth, his hand brushed passed Ray’s. An electric current raced through Ryan, and he was thankful that the night would hide his blush. 

They created fog with their breaths until they reached Ryan’s car. Inside was colder than the outside air had been, the frigid leather beneath Ray made him squirm uncomfortably in the passenger seat. His breath fogged the air in the car more than it had outside. 

Ray found himself starring mindlessly at his surroundings, every building that they passed on the highway was glowing with light and stood out against the ebony night. 

“Hey Ryan?” Ray asked the window as he kept his gaze locked on the cars whizzing passed them on the highway.

“Yeah? What’s up Ray?”

“Mind if I stay at your place tonight? I feel like whooping your ass at Halo.” Ray let out a puff of breath and drew a small heart in the window.

“Sure, don’t see why that would be much fun though considering you know how bad I am at first person shooters.” Ryan said unevenly and chuckled a bit keeping his eyes locked on the road in front of him.

“We can play a PC game or two. Even the odds a bit. Though I’m still going to kick your ass.” This time a very confident grin flashed across the lad’s face, he turned triumphantly to Ryan. “And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.” Ray kept his eyes trained on Ryan who turned briefly to grimace at the Hispanic.

“I yield, I yield!” Ryan felt himself smile as they parked in the Pei Wei parking lot.

“Ryan this isn’t exactly quick.”

“Meh, I wanted to eat at a restaurant sue me.”

“Jeez this feels like a date not a quick bite to eat.” Ryan felt his face heat up and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“We can always go somewhere else if you want.” The gent asked quietly, intently starring at the steering wheel.

At Ryan’s soft and nervous tone, Ray shook his head.

“Nah man this is perfect, good food. Better than the fast food shit I was thinking of.” Ray placed a reassuring hand on Ryan’s shoulder before hopping out of the car and running to the door. “Hurry up Ryan its freezing balls out here!”

The gent smiled and followed Ray inside, they ordered Kung Pao Chicken on rice, as well as Orange Chicken on a bed of noodles.

“Is that all for you?” The Cashier smiled at them in a sort of knowing way that made Ray’s cheeks feel warm for the umpteenth time that night.

“Just two drinks please.” Ryan smiled politely (and obliviously) at the women taking their order.

“Separate checks?” She asks softly, but the glint in her eye catches Ray’s attention and he knows that the girl definitely thinks they are on a date.

“Ye—“

“Ah, it’s all good Ray, I got it.” Ryan pulls his debit card out and the women is sliding the card before Ray can even begin to protest.

“Hope you enjoy your meal!” She grins at them happily, and Ray feels like bashing his head into the handicap pole outside in embarrassment. He glares at Ryan who is blissfully unaware of the implications their cashier had placed around them.

“I would have paid for my meal Ryan you didn’t have to.” Ray makes idle conversation as they fill their cups with soda and tea. Ryan grabs a bottle of soy sauce and shrugs.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind paying.”

They chose a secluded table by a window in the corner of the restaurant.

“Well she was nice.” Ryan shoots a very honest smile at the lad who groans in bemusement.

“Ugh Ryan, you have no idea what just happened, do you?” Ray asks grinning slightly, he adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose in a nervous mannerism.

“Uhm the cashier was nice to us while we were ordering?”

“Notice anything weird about how chipper she was?” 

“Can people not enjoy their job?” Ryan asks incredulously.

“Just no you know what, never mind Ryan, yes the nice lady was just doing her job.” They hear a cough. The same lady from earlier has two plates of food in her hands.

“Here is the Kung Pao Chicken, and the Orange Chicken for you, can I get you two love birds anything else?” A wicked smile crosses her face.

Ryan chokes on his drink.

“Uh no thanks, we’re good.” Ray blushes furiously.

“Call me up if you need anything else, enjoy!” With a skip in her step the lady walks away with confidence oozing about her.

“So uh that’s what she meant…” Ryan asks as soon as his tea decides to settle and his lungs decide not to cough themselves up.

“Yeah…” Ray nods and wraps a piece of chicken with noodles, shoveling the food into his mouth. A soft groan escapes him as his lips part slightly. “Holly shit, this is amazing. I haven’t had good food for a long time.”

Ryan is starring at Ray, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. 

“Ryan if you don’t hurry up and eat your food, I will probably eat it for you.”

At that Ryan scoffs and picks up his fork, digging into the food presented before him. Ray was right, the food tasted amazing, much better than some of the food he had, had recently.

“So is this a date?” Ryan feels himself asking as he nervously pokes a piece of chicken with his fork. Ray simply shrugs his face is hot. The tensions between the two of them kicks up a notch. This time their eyes lock and their gazes are heavy. Ray’s knees bump the gent’s under the table and Ray feels an electric current run up his thigh. 

What on earth was wrong with them?

~~~

“VICTORY AGAIN!!!” Ray throws his hands up in the air and stands triumphantly, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

“Yeah, yeah rub it in why don’t you…” Ryan groans dejectedly at Ray and shoots him a puppy dog face. “Do we have to play again?”

“No, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“Ok good because I’m actually getting tired. If you want you can sleep on my bed, I don’t mind at all my couch is comfortable enough.”

“Is this you telling me to go to bed?” Ray muses a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Well no not necessarily.” Ryan smiles slightly. The lad stands and he pulls Ryan to his feet as well. Ryan turns off his Xbox one.

“Good night Ryan, I will go to bed and let you take the couch if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, here I’ll show you were everything is.”

Ryan’s room is a decent size, the walls are a rich red, and the bedspread is black. The decorations are sparse but somehow Ray didn’t expect the most ample amount of furniture. It wasn’t Ryan’s style.

“The bathroom is here, if you want to you can take a shower I don’t mind. The towels are in the closet here…” Ryan turns the light on in the bathroom and turns to find Ray staring at him. Ryan leans against the doorframe absently. The soft light from the bathroom glows beautifully across Ryan’s form and it leaves the lad speechless. The tired yet warm and gentle face the gent has makes Ray’s feet move before his mind realizes what he is doing.

Ray buries his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck and rests his cheek against his collarbone. Ray wraps his arms loosely around Ryan.

Oh fuck. His heart is beating a mile a minute. What if Ryan didn’t want to hug him back? Ray felt his emotions waging war deep within his chest, his heart is pounding like crazy. He takes in a deep breath and notices the musk that Is all Ryan, his cologne smells amazing and Ray feels himself hugging Ryan tighter than before. The moment is intimate, much different from any of the hugs that they had ever shared in the past. 

Their hearts are swelled with emotions they had both tried so hard to burry deep within the deepest recess of their minds. The reason that Ray blatantly flirted with Ryan in any Achievement Hunter video was perhaps not always as platonic as the other guys had perhaps thought. Although Ray knew for damn sure that everyone knew when Gavin was flirting with Michael in earnest. Perhaps the guys, Lindsay, or Kdin noticed that the R & R Connection wasn’t always the most platonic thing on the planet.

Ray flirted in almost reckless abandon. Sometimes he could tell it made Ryan uncomfortable. He figured YOLO. Seriously, there was some greater force that obviously wanted Ray to flirt with the damn guy, because it always felt so god damn natural. It was almost a second nature by now, teasing Ryan, Ray had it down to an art form. Whenever Ryan initiated their playful ruse, Ray would be elated.

It was always no homo between them. Or at least Ray had liked to think that it had been that way, in reality, he probably stared to have these feelings for Ryan much, much sooner than he could pinpoint. 

Ray felt his heart beating through his ears, it was quick, erratic, and loud. He wouldn’t be surprised if Ryan was able to hear his heart beat. Ray opened his mouth to say something but as soon as he felt Ryan’s hand enclose around his waist, words escaped him. The gent pulled Ray closer and rested his head against Ray. They pulled each other closer, and Ray’s fingers wrapped around the back of Ryan’s shirt. They hugged for what seemed to be ages. Much longer than any of their previous hugs. This was intimate. Ray’s breath tickled the base flesh of Ryan’s neck.

“Ray, was that a date today?” Ryan’s voice breaks the silence.

“…” Ray is silent and pulls himself away from Ryan, just enough so that they are able to lock gazes with each other.

“Ray…” Ryan tries again “Did you want today to have been a date?”

Ray feels his heart speeding up, he glances from Ryan’s eyes to his lips, they look moist and inviting. The lad licks his lips nervously, absolutely transfixed with the soft and glistening way Ryan’s lips look, Ray glances back up to the gent’s gorgeous blue eyes, half lidded.

Oh. Oh Ray wants nothing more than to lean in and plant his lips over Ryan’s. Kiss him ‘till they are both out of breath and panting, eager for more. 

“Ryan…” Ray whispers, heart hammering wildly in his chest.

Ray doesn’t have to say anything else. Ryan slowly leans down and connects their lips. They slot perfectly together and Ray feels himself tilting his head to get a better angle. The lad lets out a very shaky breath, his lips are shaking and his palms are sweating and he is so elated. A rush of pure Dopamine hits Ray and he almost sobs at just how much feeling a single kiss can have on one single person.

Ryan pushes his lips more insistently against his co-workers, Ray feels his lips part with a silent gasp. Ray’s lips flutter against Ryan’s as another shaky gasp fills the small space between the two of them. And this is just right. Everything is perfect, it’s in this precise moment that Ray feels as if he has the ability to properly label his feelings for Ryan. Ray realizes this, the connection that they shared, was built on trust and the purest of all things: love. 

Ray is spurred on by his revelation and pulls Ryan by the neck down to kiss him, this time not as gentle as before. Waves of pleasure roll down his spine as he realizes, finally. This is exactly what they should have been doing the entire time they had been ‘platonically’ flirting. Everything that was ever wrong in the world felt oh so very right in this one moment.

“Ryan…” Ray’s breathing is rough and husky, he breathlessly continues, “Kiss me, kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me like we should have been doing this whole time.”

Ryan delivers. A groan escapes his lips at Ray’s words and Ryan is spurred into action. Ryan smashes their lips together, Ray’s fingers are pulling softly at Ryan’s hair and they are licking each other’s mouths open, and it is getting very hot in the room very quickly.

“Ryan…” Ray’s voice is pleading as Ryan growls deep in his chest and pushes Ray back into his bed. Ray isn’t sure exactly what he is asking for all he knows is that he needs his clothes off soon. He needs to feel Ryan moving against him. He needs to know everything that Ryan ever was. He wants to throw his head back in passion as Ryan thrusts deep inside him. Ray wants to be overwhelmed and punished with pleasure. For not realizing it sooner.

“Oh god Ryan please, please just do something, touch me.” Ray’s voice is quavering at this point, he feels as though he is going to burst. Ray’s heart is beating so fast it’s hurting his chest. He just doesn’t even care at this point, he has no shame, and reaches down to palm himself through his jeans in impatience.

“Jesus Ray…” Ryan chokes out as he takes in Ray’s appearance, spread back onto HIS bed, lips parted, cheeks flushed, aroused and wonderfully so. And Ryan is the reason for all of it. Ryan feels his own chest swell with many different emotions at once. The gent grabs Ray’s hand and pins it above his head. Ryan let’s a dangerous smirk pass his lips, it sends a bolt of arousal through Ray, who pushes his hips up into Ryan, in attempt to get any sort of friction.

“I swear if you don’t touch me I’ll masturbate right he—Ah!” Ray’s sentence is destroyed by Ryan’s hand caressing his bulge through his jeans. Ryan skims his finger over the head of Ray’s cock and he almost loses it right then and there. He almost blows his load like a fuckin 17 year old teenager. Pleasure zips through Ray as Ryan unzips Ray’s pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. 

Ray’s cock hits the cold air and the lad hisses softly, pre cum is drooling down his length at a steady pace, Ray would have been embarrassed if he were in the right mind. His cock is trembling in the air, twitching and convulsing as Ray feels the pleasure at the base of his stomach building. Ray feels a warmth encase his cock, and his head hits the headboard of Ryan’s bed. Ryan’s mouth stretched perfectly around the profusely leaking cock in his mouth and he sucked. Ray let out a desperate moan.

“Oh jesus Ryan, ohhhhh…” Ray is a mess, his eyes are squeezed shut and blown from pleasure, his cock is harder than it has ever been before, sweat clings to his forehead and his lungs hurt from breathing in so fast.

Ryan twirls his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of his lovers cock, a thick dribble of pre-cum drools down the side of Ray’s cock. Ryan hums in satisfaction before he massages Ray’s balls and decided to lick up the bead of pre-cum. 

Ray is actually very vocal in bed. Most of what he says is a garbled mess and incoherent words, mixed with plenty of moans, but it is more than enough to stir up Ryan who feels his own cock pulsate in the confines of his jeans. Ryan pulls away from Ray’s cock much to the others chagrin.

“Ryan please don’t stop oh god please don’t…” Ray is writhing under Ryan. Ryan gets up off the bed and takes off his jeans and boxers, as well as his shirt, and Ray moans his approval out.

Ryan settles himself in bed next to Ray and pulls his clothed back closer, their cocks brush and they let out a moan in unison.

“Shit Ray you have no idea how hot you are right now…” Ryan says a bit mystified.

Ryan wraps his hand around himself and Ray and begins to stroke them both at a steady pace. Ray’s hips are eagerly rising from the bed to meet every down thrust of Ryan’s hand. The feeling of both of their lengths sliding next to each other makes them both breathless. There is an intense wave of pleasure and orgasm hits Ray suddenly.

“Oh Ryan ohhh oh ah!” Ray’s hips thrust forward into Ryan’s cock and he bites the inside of his cheek. Rope after rope of cum paint his abdomen, it’s an intense orgasm, and Ryan intends to milk Ray of every drop of cum as possible. Ryan continues to massage Ray’s penis and groans at the site of Ray who absolutely wrecked.

Ryan grabs his own cock and thrusts into his hand desperate for release. After a few strokes Ryan finds himself cuming so hard his vision whites out and his back arches almost painfully off the bed.

Ray’s sleepy voice cuts through the silence, Ryan’s vision slowly returns.

“Fuck train’s got no brakes…” Ray smiles at Ryan sleepily and chuckles to himself. They both break into a comfortable laughter, and fall asleep in each other’s arms, neither of them bothering to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry everyone please expect an update on Penetration very soon, thank you all for the continued support I really appreciate it, you all rock <3


End file.
